A Easter Sunday Occasion
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Dusty and his friends will all attending a leisure flight to the skies on a fine Easter Sunday in Piston Peak. In this story, you might also witness the cameo appearance of a known character from the movie too. Filled with words never expected for Easter Sunday, witness the Easter Sunday occasion of the Piston Peak Air Attack Team!


_**This is will be my Eater Sunday specialty for today. This story also commemorates a known character from the movie too. Please enjoy this new story by the way!**_

_**PS: This new story contains a song of my favorite. I don't own it though since the song belongs to Sandy Patti. Once again, please enjoy!**_

* * *

With the sun finally setting down, the skies turned blood red above Piston Peak. The residents also celebrated Easter Sunday in the chapels or in their homes. Among those who seeks the Easter Sunday occasion is Blade Ranger and the Piston Peak Air Attack Team. The Easter Sundays reminded Blade's commemoration of his friend...Nick Loopin Lopez. Every Easter, Blade paid all of his respect to his passed away friend through prayers. Lil Dipper and Dynamite also done prayers along with Dusty, Cabbie, Windlifter and the Smokejumpers. Despite that there where no wildfires ensuing for the day, they were in peace...

As the hours passed by, they decided to take a group flight to the skies...

"Guys, can we all have a stroll to the skies for today?" - Blade asked -

"Sure, Blade. We loved to." - Dusty replied -

"I love to hear the words of that." - Dipper added -

Blade smiled. Later, all of the team members take the skies above. All of them were flying in the skies with such smiles in their faces. They looked on the terrain below and they saw that some places were returning back to normal since the wildfires changed them recently...

"Guys, take a look at these. They're now returning back to life. All the trees were now growing back." - Blade said -

"You're right, Blade. Everything had a second chance." - Dusty replied -

"It's a eternal cycle of life." - Dipper added -

Blade smiled along then he saw something in the skies above him. It was Nick, flying high. Blade couldn't believe it...

"G-Guys...It's Nick!" - Blade said -

"W-Where?" - Dusty asked -

"Up there!" - Blade replied -

Dusty and the others looked up but they saw nothing. Dusty was curious...

"Uhh...Blade? Are you alright?" - Dusty asked -

"What?" - Blade said -

"You looked jumpy today. Is something the matter?" - Dipper asked -

"I just saw Nick in the skies." - Blade explained -

"We don't see him in the skies, Blade. Maybe you're just a little bit tired." - Dipper said -

Blade didn't replied further despite the fact that he saw Nick in the skies. He might though that his mind was playing some tricks with him. As they flew to the skies, Dipper began to sing a very precious song...she's singing _**Sandy Patti's Via Dolorosa **_at the top of her voice. As she sang, the hearts of her friends softens up and some of the others shed some tears to the precious song. Dusty is among them who shed a few tears from his eyes...

"Wow...Dipper's voice sounded like a angel indeed." - Dusty said, sobbing -

Blade noticed him...

"Are you ok, Dusty?" - Blade asked -

"I'm ok, Blade. It's nothing." - Dusty replied -

They continued on their leisure flights while the song continued on. On the song's climax, they could see the setting sun between a small valley. The sunlight gleamed through the skies and into their eyes. All of them were in the state of pure awe as they gazed on the setting sun...

"Guys...this is it. The time we're waiting for." - Blade said -

"The setting of the sun." - Dusty added -

The sun continued to set from the skies and the skies began to darken. A few glittering stars started to appear in the skies above. With Dipper finishing her song, there was a small portion of the sun left in the skies. The others enjoyed that last minutes before they returned back to base...

"Guys...we're done in here. Let's return back." - Blade said -

"Roger that, Blade." - Dusty and Dipper replied -

They then returned. Upon returning, Dusty and Dipper were talking...

"Dipper, i think your voice can revive anything." - Dusty said -

"Why did you say that, Dusty?" - Dipper asked, curious -

"Your voice is so nice. I was shedding some tears back there." - Dusty replied -

"Really?" - Dipper asked -

"Yeah. I mean it much, Dipper." - Dusty replied, smiling -

Dipper was feeling so happy at that moment and she gave Dusty a quick kiss to his lip. After that moment, Blade approached them...

"Hey, guys. Let's take bite for today." - Blade said -

"Ok, Blade. We're coming." - Dusty replied -

Dusty then turned to Dipper...

"Ladies first, my Lil' Dipper." - Dusty said, smiling -

Dipper was flattered by his warm hospitality...

"Thanks, Dustmuffin." - Dipper replied -

She left first before Blade and Dusty followed.

* * *

_**This is the end of the story. I hope you guys really finds this entertaining for the moment. This is GunpowderBeserker...signing out!**_

_**PS: Have a Happy Easter Sunday, everyone!**_


End file.
